


Knowing your strength

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I am here. That -" he referred to the last moments of the fight, "-was highly unusual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing your strength

The bird soared high above through the air. It's wings spread wide and the sharp-nailed talons pulled up tightly to his belly.  
The air was getting thinner already because he continued to rise. He could stay up here for a while because they had expanded the distance of their bond through long hard practice but it wouldn't be fair on Sun. 

So he adjusted his wings and began circling down. 

The woman didn't look up from where she stood, her body and mind caught up in the kata that she was holding. The bird landed gracefully on her shoulder, hardly interrupting her balance but still, the woman broke her stance. She sighed.

"You could have stayed up there longer," she told him. And even though her voice was nearly void of emotion he knew she selflessly meant it.

The daemon shrugged and started nestling his tail feathers, arranging them more comfortably after his flight. "I know. But I felt like coming back," he let her know just as nonchalant. 

The black haired woman broke into the tiniest of smiles, before schooling her facial features again. She would not show anyone her weakness.

"Hey you bitch, how can your freaky little birdy fly so far away from you?" Someone called tauntingly from behind her. 

Sun didn't turn around. She knew what was going to happen. You didn't need to be a fortune-teller to see that something like this would happen everytime now. Whenever she had a moment to gather her thoughts and silently exercise in the outdoor area of the prison, she would be interrupted and assaulted. 

There wasn't all that much to do in here and a certain kind of the other woman were always itching for some violence. 

It didn't matter to Sun, if they wanted to fight she would not disappoint them.  
She still hadn't turned, her daemon however counted the approaching women out of the corner of his eye.

"Four today. Not really fair," the black and white bird told her calmly. She smiled, it really wasn't fair.

Without warning, Sun let herself drop to the ground and whirled around, catching the first attacker by surprise by kicking her in the left calf, awarding her with a satisfying cracking sound. The woman went down with a yell and Sun twisted herself upright and rammed her knee upwards into another inmates' soft stomach. 

The two remaining women and their daemons started circling her dangerously. One of them swept her eyes around swiftly. "Where is that bird? It should be here somewhere but it isn't," she informed the other one. 

And then, seemingly out of nowhere the little falcon shot down from the air like an arrow. He zoomed in on one of the attacker's daemons, a filthy looking thing and slammed right into his side with a force he should not have possessed. 

The pig daemon was thrown to the left and her human ran over to cradle it in her arms. The remaining assailant decided to run for cover after this unexpected outcome. 

In the next moment the guards came and started dragging the three injured woman and Sun off towards solitary confinement.

After the heavy door closed, Sun and her daemon were left, standing in the darkness. 

"Hyuk?" The woman's voice sounded faint and was trembling a little despite her rigid posture. The bird rubbed his small head against her cheek from his usual perch on her shoulder. 

"Yes, I am here. That -" he referred to the last moments of the fight, "-was highly unusual." 

Sun nodded her head. "No one noticed it but when you attacked, you changed. I imagined, or I think I saw, you suddenly had these enormous horns and how they smashed into that pig-daemon."

The bird ruffled his feathers and tightened his claws into Sun's shoulder. It hurt where he pierced her skin but at least they were still themselves.

\-----------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Sun: Pied falconet 

These are the smallest birds of prey, only slightly larger than a sparrow.  
The upper parts and sides are mostly glossy black with a thin white line down to the breast, giving the appearance of a white face with large black eye patches.

Hyuk, meaning: radiant


End file.
